


don't stop me now! ( queen/bohemian rhapsody smut )

by lovebiites



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AND OTHER AUS IF YALL WANNA REQUEST SOME BC IM NOT THRIVING RN, ANY SMUT, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Blood, Pirate AU, aNY KINKS THO, most ofthese are based on songs, no piss/knife/non-consensual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebiites/pseuds/lovebiites
Summary: i do smut books now so- feel free to request ig.





	1. oh, the intimacy between us. (f/r)

Whenever Roger would look at Freddie, 

Roger would gaze over to Freddie, during concerts mostly, and stare. Sometimes he would lose his place in the song, costing him to earn a glance from his bandmates, their faces flashing in concern before he caught the hint and began playing once again.

With that, he could say again, that it might've been a bit creepy, but it was still somewhat innocent- until it wasn't.

At the end of the show, they would all voice their concerns- Freddie critiqued the way everyone played and critiqued the way he sang. Brian questioned the lighting ( "why is it so bloody bright in that pub?" he would always complain to Roger whenever they were in bed, cuddling. ). John would leave to get a drink from the bar, and Roger would sit there, listening to Brian and Freddie talk. But, tonight wasn't that night.

For as soon as Roger turned the corner to enter the room, all hell broke loose.

"What in the actual hell was that Roger? Why did you fuckin' stop in the middle of the bloody song?" Freddie asked, springing up from his seat and walking over to where Roger stood. "Are you trying to make us look bad?" He asked again, his voice getting gradually louder as he spoke. He placed a hand onto his hips as he awaited the other's response.

With a simple shrug and a slight roll of his eyes, Roger and walked past him, his gaze catching Brian's and he smiled up at his boyfriend, before turning around to the other male in the room. "Why would I try to make us sound bad, Fred? I'm sorry that I paused, but- I just got distracted, I guess."

Freddie tossed him a slight glare, turning around to look at Roger. "This isn't even the first time, Roger. What gets you so bloody distracted- And don't you dare say that it's Brian." The singer tossed Brian a glare as well, his chin slightly jutting out as he spoke and shifted from foot to foot.

"No offence, Bri, but I don't think you need to be here. Your boyfriend is the main problem for tonight's show, and I don't believe you did anything wrong." He gave him a light smile, turning his gaze to Roger once again and he pursed his lips as they stared at each other.

Brian let out an awkward cough, moving forward to press a quick kiss to Roger's cheek. "You guys better not break anything. Any damages are going to be subtracted from our paychecks-" He stated before pressing another kiss to Roger's cheek. "And please don't keep him from me for too long, Fred." He let out a soft laugh and made his way out the door, his hand going up to rake through his hair.

The two males watched Brian leave, and as soon as the door shut, Freddie walked towards the door and locked the door. He then stepped forward towards Roger, placing his hands onto his cheeks and brought him in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they finally pulled apart. 

"Fred.." Roger started, and Freddie shook his head.

"I know that this.. situation is brutally fucked up, but- I can't help myself. Plus I saw you looking at my arse so-" Freddie let out a laugh and licked his lips. "God- we can't keep doing this, Rog.." He said, his hands going to the other's waist, and pulled him closer. "We can't keep doing this to Brian, my love." 

"And? Doesn't keep you from fucking me; now does it?" The blonde said and wrapped his arms around his neck. "But, were you mad at me? For looking at your arse whenever I was supposed to be playing?" He asked, his mouth forming a pout as he brought him closer to his face. "I'm sorry if I ruined the show. " 

 With that, Freddie nodded, and Roger swallowed. "What do you want me to do? How do I make it better?" He asked, his arms unwrapping from around the other's neck. "Other than plead for the crowd not to have noticed the slight slip up in the show- How should I make it up to you?" He asked again, his hands going to the other's chest with a slight sigh. 

"What do you think I want you to do, Roger? What do I always want you to do to my prick whenever I'm mad at you?" He asked, his hands beginning to grip the male's hips tighter and brought the other closer to his body. 

Roger gave him a sultry look, his hands sliding down the other's chest, and began to push down onto his knees slowly. "Don't pull my hair too much, okay? I love you, but no tugging this time, please-" He placed his hands onto his thighs, his blue eyes looking up into the others brown ones. 

The brunet nodded slightly as he brought his hands to the front of his trousers, fumbling around with his belt. "Did Brian notice that your hair was sensitive? Is that why you're telling me that?" Roger nodded in response, his calloused fingers unhooking the belt and undid the button. "Oh, mm- When are you going to tell him.. you know, about this?" 

Roger paused for a second, his gaze dropping as he took his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Um, I'm not sure? I don't know, Fred- I just- I want to tell him, but- let's discuss this later, yeah? I'm about to suck your dick, mate." He let out a nervous chuckle, and the other let out a soft sigh, his teeth chewing on his lip as the blonde pulled his trousers down.

Once his pants were down, Roger let out a soft laugh and looked back up at Freddie. "Jesus, how'd you get so endowed, huh?" He asked, his hand rubbing over his clothed cock with a slight smile, earning a groan from the male above him. His smile grew wider before dragging his tongue along the the length of it, his salvia damping the cloth as he brought his hands up the elastic band of the boxer briefs, moving his mouth away to pull them down. 

His cock sprung free from the boxers and Roger wrapped his hand around his cock, his tongue running up and down the shaft causing Freddie to let out a low moan. 

He felt the male slip his hand into his hair, his fingers catching some blonde hair in between them as the blonde began sucking on the tip, his tongue swirling around it.

"Fuck, Rog.." Freddie moaned out, his fingernails scratching the other's scalp as he began to take it fully into his mouth. "God, your mouth-" He groaned out, his other hand going to his mouth as the male began to bob his head. 

Freddie let out another groan as he felt the other hallow out his cheeks. "Roger, darling- Ngl- Roger.. stop it.." He let out, his voice husky as the other took it out with an obscene pop. 

"Yes, Freddie?" The blonde asked, his hand pumping his cock as he spoke. "Do you want me to stop, babe?" He spoke again, his eyes looking up into Freddie's with confusion. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" 

The brunette let out a quiet sigh, a smile playing onto his lips as he looked down at him. "You could never do anything wrong, my love- I just want you to get on the bloody couch already." He chuckled, head turning around to see if they had some sort of lubricate in the room while Roger let go of his cock and got up from his kneeling position, making his way over to the couch with a heavy sigh.

"What're you looking for? The lube?" He asked, his lips curling into a smile, "You look like a lost child in a grocery store- That is also naked in said grocery store. Goodness me, who're your parents?" Roger asked playfully, feigning a look of disgust as the other waddled around the dressing room with his pants around his ankles, looking for a bottle of lotion.

Roger messed around with his pants, slipping them off as Freddie looked around for the lotion bottle. "For God's sake- It's over there, lovie- I kept it over there from the last time." He pointed it out to him, a sigh escaping his lips as he slipped off his boxers as well. "Don't you remember?" He asked, his tone softening as got himself to face the back of the couch, his arms resting on the head of the it. 

Freddie kicked off the rest of his pants, his fingers pressing down onto the pump to get out some lotion as he let out a chuckle. "Shut up, Rog- I don't remember ever fucking in here before," He said, bringing his hand down to his cock to lubricate it as he made his way over to the couch. "And I remember every single time we have so- that's weird." He gave a half-hearted shrug, his teeth biting his bottom lip slightly as he momentarily jerked himself off. "Anyway, poke your arse out a bit for me, Roger- I love it whenever you arch your back like a whore." 

 The blonde cast a look over his shoulder before he spread his legs out a bit more, making sure to put his ass out on full display. "I thought I didn't tell you to call me that, Fred." He said, slightly hardening as his voice rang out into the slightly quiet room. "I really don't like it and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that.. I already feel guilty for cheating on him, Freddie-" He stated with a slight sigh, his posture slumping on the couch as he rested his chin against the back of it. "Especially with his best mate." 

He let out a soft laugh, his blonde hair slightly shifting whenever he shook his head and rearranged himself on the couch. "But yet, here I am- Oh, just stick your fingers in my arse already, Fred- I'm practically dying over here!" 

Freddie blinked slowly from the quick change of conversation, his brows furrowed as he made his way over to the blonde. 'Is he bipolar or something?' He asked himself in his head, before pushing onto the lotion pump again to lather up his fingers. "I'm gonna start with two fingers this time, okay? We've already been in here for too long-" He stated, placing a hand onto his hip gingerly, the tips of his fingers slowly prodding the male's hole. "And I'm sorry, Roger- Won't happen again, I promise." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he pushed his fingers in slowly. 

Roger let out a soft groan as they slid into his hole, slightly jutting forward from the kiss. "It's fine, just make sure that prepping me won't take too long, okay? I love you-" He said, his voice coming out as a whisper while Freddie began gently fingering him with two fingers.

"Ah, ah-" He let out, moving back to get more of them. "Faster, Fred- Please-" He let out a soft mewl, letting his flutter close as he felt the other go slightly faster. 

Freddie let out a soft chuckle, leaning forward to press a kiss to his back. "Chill out, darling- We haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" He exclaimed, turning the direction of his fingers to find his sweet spot.

Once he heard his favorite type of Roger Taylor moans, he added yet another finger. "Keep moaning like that for me, baby- I love it whenever you make those noises." He pressed another kiss to his backside, leaning back to look at the sight in front of him. "Even with your back to me, you're still beautiful." He smiled to himself, pulling his fingers out, much to the blonde's dismay, and pumped the bottle once again to put some more onto his cock. 

Roger's cheeks slightly flushed, his head going back to where it originally was. "Oh, Freddie-" He began before the brunette shook his head and began to push in. 

"Oh.. my." Roger said, hissing slightly from the brief stretch and the other stilled. "Are you okay? I'll wait for a minute for you to catch your breath-" 

"No, no- I'm fine. Keep going, will you?" Roger said, his hands lightly gripping the couch. "Keep going, keep moving- I'm fine." He said again as a light moan escaped his lips whenever he moved himself back onto his cock. 

Freddie gave him a slight nod, placing both hands onto his hips as he slowly began to thrust into him, a moan escaping his own lips. "Roger-" 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Freddie started to go a bit faster, earning a few high pitched moans from Roger whenever he did so. 

 "Freddie, Freddie, Freddie.." Roger said rather loudly, his hands gripping the back of the sofa even harder as the other fucked him. "Freddie, yes- right there.." He moaned out, throwing his head back slightly as he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his back. "Keep doing that, yeah- right there!" 

Freddie groaned loudly, his fingers digging into the other's waist. He pounded into him, his teeth biting down harshly onto his lip as he placed once of his feet onto the sofa. "God, Roger- I'm close.." He said, raising his hand to smack his ass. "Fucking hell.." 

The sounds of moaning and groaning filled the room as the two male's reached their ends, Roger cumming with "Brian" on his lips and Freddie with "Roger". 

Freddie stayed inside of Roger for a moment, removing his hands from his hips and wiped at his brow. "Roger- I.. think I came in you.." He said, letting out an airy laugh. "Don't be mad at me, okay?" He pulled out of him, watching as his cum gently slipped out of his hole, and moved away to get a tissue. "Can you walk?" 

Roger nodded his head, his legs like jello whenever he got up from the couch. "Mhm- What time is it?" He asked, making his way over to the male. "I think we've been in here-" 

The blonde couldn't get out the rest of his sentence from the knock on the door. They both looked at each other, looks of confusion on their faces as they hurried to get dressed. 

"Shit, I think that was Bri- Freddie, why did we have to do it here?" Roger whined, slipping on his shirt and started to clasp the buttons together as Freddie zipped up his pants. 

The brunette shrugged slightly, rearranging his clothes to make it seem less wrinkled. "I needed you- That's all." 

Roger cast him a look, glancing over to the mirror to fix his hair. "Jesus-" He mumbled, running his fingers through it with a sigh before turning back to Freddie. "Go on- Open the door." He said, making sure to look over Freddie's shoulder to see who it was.

It was Brian- Tearfilled eyed Brian.

The color left Roger's face.

Brian let out a sigh before speaking, "Roger.. I can't believe you're cheating on me.."


	2. yet, there he was. (b/r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of brian catching roger with freddie was quite the scene- now, all brian wants is for roger to leave him alone.
> 
> UNEDITED .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey , i just realized that i put admin note in the last chapter and i - anywho , this is a continuation from the previous chapter - i know , im ugly for it but my best friends ( hey cadence and bre - love yall for giving me the muse to finish it ) were practically fOrcing me to do it so - here it is . mostly based off the songs , " slow dancing in the dark " and " electric love " and " faucet failure " . they all gave me serious muse to finish this and to send it to everyone who likes reading my shit so , enjoy ig - 
> 
> be sure to leave a kudos if you liked it !

It was frigid in Roger's house, Brian noticed. Entirely too cold. He rubbed his exposed arms, his breath coming out ragged as he made his way into the house, curls swishing back and forth as he glanced around the living room.

Three days. It had been three days since the incident. Three days since Brian had heard Roger being with someone else, and three days since Brian had cried his heart out over someone he wasn't even sure he loved.

Ever since then, Roger had called him at least one hundred times each day- begging him to come back, That Freddie meant absolutely nothing to him and that he only wanted him, and that Freddie was going to be kicked from the band. Brian, of course, knew all of this was a total lie. Queen wouldn't be Queen without its lead singer, and that is a proven fact.

Roger let out a slight cough, erupting Brian from his thoughts as he glanced over the living room once again. He turned around, his face blank as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Roger, the only reason why I came over here was that I wanted to tell you to stop calling my bloody house." His tone was cold, his eyes skimming over the other's attire with a slight glare.

Roger looked beautiful, even though he had bags under his eyes and that his skin was paler than usual. Brian hated it.

Roger let out an exasperated sigh, his hands going to his hips as he looked up at the older male, his blue eyes softening as they locked eyes for a second. "All I want to is say that I'm sorry, Bri- For everything."

He bit into his bottom lip slightly, his gaze cast down as he spoke. "I want you back, baby. So- please just come back? It won't happen again, I swear." He glanced up at the brunette through his lashes before looking back down at the floor, his cheeks slightly flushed as he began to speak once again.

"Brian, I- .. I miss you. I miss having you here with me and all of that jazz-" He let out a nervous laugh, his gaze going back up to Brian's cold one with a cough. "I love you." His posture slouched ever-so-slightly and took in a deep breath. "I swear to god and all things holy, I do."

Brian shook his head, a frown forming on his face as he heard the blonde speak. He opened his mouth, closing it at once whenever he listened to the dreaded sentence. He sighed through his nose, his eyes shutting briefly before looking back down at his lover.

"If you loved me so much, why would you do it, huh? Why would you fuck my best mate? Why would you.. you are such a whore, Rog. Seriously." He said through clenched teeth, his hands slipping out of his pockets with a slight sigh and with that, the room was silent once more.

Roger froze ever so slightly as his eyes cast down onto the floor before he tilted his head up to look at Brian. "Here I am, trying to help us become somewhat better and you decide to call me a bloody whore. You know how I feel about that word, Brian." He shook his head at the male, taking a step back and placing his hands onto his hips.

"Well, you sure do act like one, Rog." Brian let out a bitter laugh, "I don't understand why you're acting like that's not what people say about you all the time. This isn't even the first time!" He threw his hands up in the air, a frustrated groan leaving his mouth as the other glared at him. Their gazes locked together for a moment, both of them letting out sighs as they both glared at each other in silence.

The silence lasted for almost five minutes.

The silent glares in their eyes both soften as Brian made his way over to Roger, his hands dropping to his waist and he let out another sigh. His eyes looked into the other's dark blue ones before speaking. "I love you, Roger- Please promise me that it won't happen again. I want you to look at me in the damn eyes and say it, okay? 

With that, the blonde nodded. "I already said that it wouldn't, Bri. I love you too much ever to hurt you again-" He gave him a tight smile, but the smile slowly turned into a smirk as he looked up at the male. "Are you gonna kiss me now or what?"

Brian shook his head in response to the other's question and the blonde's smile turning into a frown as he placed his hands onto his chest. "Fine- I, Roger Meddows Taylor, will never, and I repeat, never will cheat on you, Brian Harold May, ever again. I promise."

The male nodded his head at the blond, his mouth curling into a smile as he felt the other's gaze upon him, full of lust and some love. Brian's heart fluttered at the sight of it, his slight smile turning into a smirk. "You just had to use my middle name, huh?" He asked, his head tilting slightly to the side as his grip on the blond's waist tightened. 

Roger took notice of the slight movement, sliding his hands up and slipping his arms around the other's neck, pulling the other closer to his face before speaking. "Well, your middle name is ridiculously handsome, Bri- I mean, if my mother hadn't have been thinking about a damn meadow while naming me, we could've both had handsome middle names." He smiled briefly, his gaze noticeably sliding down to his lips before he licked his own. "And don't you dare try to tell me that my middle name is handsome or else I'll leave and never come back." 

The threat was quite empty as they both let out soft chuckles, their gazes finding the others with a dreamy smile on both of their faces.

"Can I get a kiss now?" Roger asked, his tone soft as his eyes, once again, flickered down to his lips, his tongue running along the length of his own. "I wanna try to at least make it up to you because, as I said before, I'm really fuckin' sorry." His smile grew smaller; his eyes were going back up to the other's brown ones with a slight sigh. "If you don't want that's fine- I mean, we were just about to rip each other's heads off." 

Brian shook his head, his curls moving slightly into his face, as well as the other's and smiled softly. "Nope- I think you earned one. Lay one on me, will you?"

And with that, Roger brought his down to his lips.

The kiss was sweet- passionate even. Both of the men had missed the warm embrace of the other. They both, of course, wanted more, but neither knew how to ask so, they stood there. Together once more.

This was very shortlived, seeing as though Roger couldn't help himself from keeping his hands off of Brian. His fingernails raked through the curls in the other's hair, the kiss on his end turning needy as they continued to kiss.

Brian didn't want to take it too far- He was still quite mad at Roger for sleeping with one of his best mates, but at that moment, he didn't care. All of his senses were tuned to Roger- his scent, his lips, his hips, and most importantly, his member. He could feel his erection starting to grow along his leg and decidedly brought a hand down from Roger's hip to his leg, hooking it up so Roger could let off some steam.

He, then, pushed his boxers down and began to lube himself up. "I can't believe you seriously prepped yourself, Rog-" He shook his head once again, his nose scrunching up in amusement as he smiles. "What did you think was going to happen?" 

"Well, I just thou

They both moaned against each other's mouths as Roger starting rutting his member against the other's growing one. They continued to grind slightly, Roger letting out a series of whimpers before Brian took the initiative to drop his other hand from his waist and tap the bottom side of his thigh to have the male hop up into his arms. 

Brian bent down slightly to help the blond into his arms, his hands gripping his thighs as he hoisted him up and felt Roger wrap his legs around his torso. 

The curly haired male tilted his head up to meet the other's lips once more, beginning to make way over to his couch, pulling apart from the kiss for some air. 

"I already prepped myself, Bri- I think I have some lube under the couch, too-" Roger stated through soft pants, his eyes fluttering open as he was plopped onto the couch. He began setting to work on his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down along with his boxers. "Don't ask me why either-" 

Brian let out a soft chuckle, bending down to pick up the small lube bottle from under the couch and placing it onto the coffee table behind him.

"I wasn't going to, I promise-" He stated before he unzipped his pants, pushing them down before getting onto his knees in front of Roger. "Also, shut up, will you? I'm trying to stay horny, but you're making me laugh too much-" He stated, reaching behind him to grab the bottle of lube, his fingers pushing down on the nozzle to get some out. 

He, then, pushed his boxers down and began to lube himself up. "I can't believe you seriously prepped yourself, Rog-" He shook his head once again, his nose scrunching up in amusement as he smiles. "What did you think was going to happen?" 

"Well, I just thought of doing it- I don't know!" Roger shrugged his shoulders as he shimmied his pants and underwear off of his legs and onto the floor. "Just get on with it, okay? As much as I love you, I don't feel like waiting anymore." 

Brian smiled, getting up from his knees and leaning forward to press a light kiss to the other's lips. "Love you more." He pecked his lips once more, leaning away and grabbing his legs. He hoisted them over his shoulders, his free hand going to his cock to guide it into his hole.

A long moan escaped the two of them as Brian began to push in. 

"Christ, Bri-" Roger choked out, his hand going to his mouth and biting down on his palm as he was fully settled in him.

Brian and Roger sat there for a moment, looking at each other before Roger nodded swiftly and Brian started to thrust. 

The sex was rough- yet passionate in some ways. Brian was thrusting so hard into Roger that a vase on his coffee table fell and broke from the violent movements from the couch. Neither of them cared as they were both searching for their release.

Roger let out a series of high pitched moans, his eyes closing from the male above him, hitting his spot over and over again. "Oh, Brian- Bri, baby- I'm really fuckin' close." He stated in between moans, and the male nodded as well. "Same here- go ahead and come for me, baby- It's alright."

Roger squeezed his eyes tightly together as he felt the other thrust into his prostate one last time before coming onto his clothed chest. His eyes fluttered open immediately after the experience was over and watched as Brian, too, reached his climax. He buried himself deep into Roger, his eyes closing together as he released inside of him. 

As soon as Brian pulled out, they both collapsed into a heap on the couch. 

The brunet pushed off his pants and boxers before climbing next to Roger, placing a few kisses to his shoulder as they panted together. He swung an arm over his body before nuzzling his face into Roger's neck. 

Roger let out a soft yawn, turning over to face Brian with hooded eyes. "I love you, Brimi. Seriously." Once he noticed that he got no response, he brought his hand up to cup his cheek. "Goodnight, lovie."

He reached down to grab the throw blanket from the end of the couch, not caring if the quilt had holes in it and closed his eyes.

Even though Brian snored rather loudly, the couple snoozed peacefully- somewhat.

 


End file.
